Sympathy
by KaptenKramp
Summary: A sudden wave of sympathy had compelled her to do something about the situation, not just the wound itself. Quite frankly she wasn't quite sure what she was trying to prove. She just didn't want him to believe nobody cared.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and for The Walking Dead.**

**Infinite thank you's to my beta, Rhanon Brodie who is an exceptional writer herself. Any mistakes that can be found are surely that of my own.**

* * *

Ch. 1

The first time she spoke to him was when they were sitting outside around a fire. It was already getting dark. The only thing they could hear was the crackling from the fire, the acute sound of Merle's bayonet scraping against stone and the constant moans of the walkers outside the fence. Some were leaning against it and others where walking aimlessly in wide circles.

Maggie was half lying down, cheek propped up against Glenn's chest, who in return had his arm secured protectively around her shoulders. They both looked like they could fall asleep at any moment. Not even the fact that the person who had tried to beat Glenn half to death was sitting just across the fire seemed to bother the pair at the moment.

Triggered by this reflection, Beth glanced curiously over to the older Dixon. Hadn't it been for the fire casting its light on him she wouldn't have noticed the thin wound that ran up the length of his left upper arm. How'd he get that?

Merle hadn't said much yet, but the knife he was holding in his rough hands still managed to make her nervous. They said he was dangerous and of that she had no doubt. He looked the part and of what she'd heard when he spoke, he sounded dangerous, too. Foul mouthed in the very least. She knew it was fine; Daryl was sitting only just across the grass lane on top of the truck they had tipped over, guarding the prison. If Merle tried anything, surely Daryl would notice. Merle wouldn't risk anything that stupid. Not now that he'd just managed to find a place among them. She hoped.

"Got somethin' ya wanna say, sweetheart?"

Flinching, her eyes darted up to meet the bright piercing eyes of the very man she'd been thinking about. Her mouth fell open, but nothing came out. She'd been so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed that both Maggie and Glenn had nodded off into a slumber since long. She'd probably been staring at the redneck for a great deal longer than that, too.

"Well?" he prodded.

"I-," she tried, blood rushing to her face now that she was under his scrutiny.

With a slight shake of his head, he resumed with his task, a crooked smile gracing his thin, tight lips.

An awkward silence swept over them. The sound of the same persistent walkers as before, moaning and clinging to the fence, created such an odd contrast with the silence, it almost made Beth want to laugh. Biting her bottom lip and gluing her eyes to the ground, she dug her toe in the mildly muddy grass and drew small circles there. Was she supposed to leave?

"That looks like it hurts," she said softly and meekly when she peered at him again.

The man didn't stop to look at her. He didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about. "Ain't nothin'."

"Aren't you at least gonna clean it?"

He laughed bitterly. "Ain't got much of a choice, now, do I?"

Had Merle seen the series of emotions that swept over her face over the course of only a few seconds he probably would have laughed. First confusion mixed with a look of rumination that eventually switched into realisation only to finish in glowing pink cheeks of embarrassment. "Oh."

She bit her lip nervously as her eyes trained on the metal prosthesis on his right arm. This wasn't going as well as she'd have hoped. "Sorry."

"Ain't nothin' ol' Merle can't take, darlin'."

Beth shifted, stretching out her legs and offered softly: "You could just ask someone to help you out, y'know."

Merle sniggered at her innocence. "Ain't you sweet." Looking up at her again, he kept her pinned with his gaze longer this time. Beth held completely still. "In case you hadn't noticed, none o' yours are exactly falling on their knees to patch ole' Merle together. 'Sides, ain't gonna 'just ask someone', sweetheart."

It probably sounded sadder in Beth's ears than what Merle had meant for it to, but still Beth couldn't help the feeling that suddenly grew inside her. Her features softened, but Merle continued before she could say anything: "What's a pretty little girl like yourself doin' out here, anyway, hm? I'd stay as far away from them biters as I could if I were as little as you."

"I'm not alone." Her voice had turned more annoyed.

He glanced incredulously down at the slumbering pair at that. Beth's eyes followed his. Right. He had a point.

"Well, you're here, aren't you?" Her eyes narrowed when she looked up at him again. "And at this rate I'm hardly 'little'."

Merle snickered again with a shake of his head. "If you listened to anything your pa' and that cop said to you, your opinion of me wouldn't be so high."

Beth shrugged. She was acting much calmer than she felt on the inside. "I don't see why you would hurt me."

"Sure about that, little girl?"

"Daryl's sitting right across the lane." She threw in a stick into the fire. "Now can we talk about something else?"

"Givin' me too much credit, girl. Ya shouldn't be out here. Dark ain't no place for a child."

That was it. She'd just about had enough of everyone else treating her like a baby, she didn't need it from Merle, too. Fine, she thought. If he couldn't carry a conversation without patronizing her she was just going to have to find someone who could.

"Dark ain't no place for anyone no more," she muttered darkly, pushing herself on her feet. Beth brushed her knees off and gave him once last glare before she turned and marched into the prison again.

The second time she spoke to him was the next day. It was near mealtime and Beth took a deep breath, gathering strength for what she was about to do. The blonde moved warily into the confided space of the cell, carefully balancing the plate of food in her hand. Merle was lying on the bunk, boots crossed over the grey, stained sheet with an air of confidence Beth had to admire. He was carving at a piece of wood and stopped only to look at his visitor. Beth didn't move, suddenly hyper aware of his eyes on her.

"That there plate for me… or are ya just lookin' to tease a threadbare and hungry kind, old man?"

Beth's hand idly but practiced went up to her chest, aiming for the necklace that wasn't there. She'd lost it a few days ago but hadn't quite gotten used to it gone yet. "Thought I'd ask you if you wanted some." She glanced down at the plate of the poor excuse of a stew she'd cooked. "Was gonna give it to you, anyway." Her smile was soft and Merle thought she'd forgiven him for the evening before.

"Besides," the blonde continued softly with her new found bravery, "man like you needs his share of protein."

"Don't I know it," he mumbled almost inaudibly, carving at the piece of wood in his hand.

There was a small gap of silence. When she didn't move to give the plate to him, he let his hand fall impatiently against his chest. There was something she wanted. He could sense it. "C'mon. Out with it."

The blunt command made her blush, but Beth quickly reminded herself what she was here for. "I was… thinking of a trade."

He scowled but kept his eyes on her for a small moment before his features softened and a small light of amusement shifted in his eyes. "That right?"

"I was thinking", she continued slowly, lowering her eyes. "If you let me treat your wounds, I could get you a second helping today."

When he didn't say anything, Beth had to look up to see if he'd heard her. She would have gasped at his gaze, intense and calculating, had she not been holding her breath. Well, this confirmed that he had indeed heard her but the growing look of annoyance on his face didn't reassure her one bit. Suddenly he waved dismissively at her, annoyance evident in his commanding southern drawl. "Get outta here!"

"But they're dirty! Can't I at least clean them?"

"Already did. Now get." He swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"I promise I'll be quick!"

"Said I already done it, girl. Now give that plate here and go bother someone else."

Beth's lips tightened and her eyes narrowed the slightest. With an icy stare, one Merle had never seen her give before, Beth dropped the plate on the foot of the bed with a clatter. Returning to her spot just by the cell-opening, she crossed her arms and leaned against the cell-frame with decided emphasis of her not going anywhere.

"So that's how it's goin' to be, huh?" Merle shook his head with a chuckle and shuffled the food into his mouth. "What would your Officer Friendly think now, hm?"

Beth shrugged. "He'd probably tell me to leave your wounds as is. But I'm not like that. Wouldn't keep help from those who need it." Bright eyes scanned him softly. "Or too proud to ask for it."

He stiffened. "Jesus, don't tell me this shit's about what I said last night!"

A blush slowly crept up her face, confirming that was exactly what it was about. The way Merle had said what he did at the fire yesterday had struck a cord inside her. A sudden wave of sympathy had compelled her to do something about the situation, not just the wound itself. Quite frankly she wasn't quite sure what she was trying to prove. She just didn't want him to believe nobody cared.

Merle rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. "You fuckin' kids."

"And what's that even supposed to mean?"

Merle met her eyes with a steely glare. "Means you're young and stupid and should mind your own business!"

The blond girl pressed her lips together as her temper flared. "I'm just trying to help, is all! Lord knows you sure could use it."

"Christ, have you been listening to anything I've said? Already cleaned them!"

"With what, _a ball of wire_? Sure looks like it! You need my help."

With that Merle stood up, deserting the plate on the hard mattress. Even from two steps length he seemed to be towering over her. Beth took an involuntary step backwards, earning a crooked smirk of satisfaction from the redneck. She was scared._ Good_. "I don't need your nothing! I don't need your help." His eyes darkened. "And I sure as hell don't need your pity."

With that he turned around, only to turn back with a finger pointed at her. "And you should learn to show some more respect to your elders, girl."

Beth shifted. Fine. She knew if she wanted to be considered an adult she would have to start by learning acceptance when people said 'no' even when her own intentions where ultimately good. Still, a part of her didn't want to admit that she was in the wrong even though she knew she was.

Beth crossed her arms again. "You make it sound like you showed any manners to begin with."

"Ain't hurt you. I'd say that's a pretty good end of the deal as far as manners go."

The bed dipped as it took his weight again. Merle leaned his elbows on his knees and watched her silently, expecting her to leave. The blonde shifted under his heavy scrutiny.

"You know, you're wrong." Beth said, hands moving to her hips.

"'Bout what?"

"You're not very kind at all. And you can't take care of wounds for _shit._"

To be fair, it had sounded much better in her head. Cursing just didn't feel right.

The redneck quirked a curious brow, but glanced at the wound on his arm. With his right hand gone, he couldn't do some things the same anymore, but his pride wouldn't allow him to fully admit that. "Didn't know you where one for cussin'. Old farmer know ya talkin' like that at ya elders?"

"No more'n you cussin' at me!" she retorted, the southern accent slipping through even more now that she was getting riled up. "_And_ taking the Lord's name in vain."

Surprisingly, the redneck started to chuckle at that. "Alright, alright. Fair enough, kid. Ya got more balls than I gave you credit for, I'll offer you as much. Now scram so I can eat in peace."

Studying his face for any sign of mockery, she allowed herself to relax, even if only a little when she found none. He was still talking to her like she was a child, but at least it was an improvement. Clearing her throat, she shifted, trying to find something to say.

"What you still standin' there for? Leave 'for anyone finds yer ass here! Go on, now!"

Glancing one last time at his arm, she nodded at him, turned around and left the redneck to contemplate what had just transpired.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reading!**

**This is going to be a Meth. This will probably be a relatively short story, but I'm excited about trying both this pairing and this fandom. It is my first TWD fanfic after all. This was originally meant for the Meth Challenge from Tumblr but I couldn't finish it in time and I've realized it's going to be a bit longer than I had originally meant it to be.**

**I'd love to hear your opinions; _good, bad or ugly. Send 'em my way_!**

**Much love, **

**Kapten Kramp.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters and for The Walking Dead.**

**Again thanks Rhanon Brodie but also to Valerie E. Mackin who took the time to read through this chapter and lived through my impossible grammar.**

* * *

Ch. 2

Merle sourly brushed his hand over the new set of wounds he'd managed to get during the run in town, grimacing as they stung. Isn't that just his luck? When his wounds have finally healed, he just runs out and collect new ones, like he was picking daisies. The walkers had come at them quicker than anyone saw. They had all been too distracted by the heated argument to realize paying attention could save their god damn lives. And he just had to run into the wrong fucking part of that fucking fence, almost cutting up his one good damn arm up in the process, didn't he?

What was making it even worse was that he wasn't avoiding the common hall for the sake of the ugly fight that had gone down in town between him, Rick and Glenn. Hell, he didn't give two shits about them.

The only reason he was avoiding the common hall was because he wanted to keep that pretty little blonde belle from fussing over him.

At the end of the day, he could handle all the accusing glares and the disapproving looks he got from people. It wasn't anything new. The more things change, the more they stay the _fucking _same, was the expression, wasn't it?

What he couldn't stand was the way _she_ looked at him. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, it was anything _but_ accusing and the contrast between her and them only made him that much more aware of what everyone really thought of him. _Shit._

Merle snorted, shaking his head. He needed to be patched up, and damn soon, but he'd go to hell before he let the blue-eyed kid be the one to do it.

He slammed the door as he got out of the truck. "Bunch a' pussies wastin' my damn time." Jaws clenched, and hand holding the shotgun tight against his shoulder, Merle snorted and started at a path between the trees and bushes.

Unknown to him, a timid and small figure jumped out from the loading platform of his truck. Her feet barely made a sound as they landed the dry leaf-covered ground. Crouching and consciously making an effort not to breathe too loud, Beth watched as the redneck descended, slashing the bushes with his bayonet and cursing every now and then as he went. Well, at least he was channelling his aggressive energy unto something else, but he was hardly being cautious.

Beth licked her lips and slowly followed him. She still wasn't quite sure what she was hoping to accomplish, but it was all too late to turn back now.

The familiar sound of a guttural growl sent an ice cold wave through her body and she went completely still. It was coming from Merle's direction. Merle didn't even startle when he saw the walker. Instead his face converted from tight and dark to disgust and downright anger. "Ugliest son of a bitch I seen all day." He sent the walker against a tree with a kick to its stomach. With uneven, stumbling movements it found its balance again and pursued him, only to run into the side of Merle's metal prosthesis. Beth hadn't the slightest clue what to think as she witnessed the man throw the undead body around. Merle knew it wouldn't do any good. It had to be the brain.

"C'mon, pussy!" He drew out the first word, taunting the walker that was trying to get up from the ground. Its movements were even more uneven and Beth realized Merle had broken its leg. Merle bent his knees and stretched out his muscled arms as if he was expecting it to launch itself at him. Beth's eyes widened when it did. Merle veered to the side; the walker was too slow to reach him and was sent to the ground with a kick at its back. Merle was laughing.

Hiding behind a tree, Beth realized, that Merle wasn't trying to kill it. He was using it as a punching bag. It bothered her. The walker could hardly be called a living creature anymore, but the shell of a body had once been a person someone had loved and cared for; treating it as a means to abreact strong emotions rather than kill it for survival was two different things, the first being just so wrong.

"I'd cut my own damn arm off before letting any of yous freaks have a taste of me." He started chuckling. "But I guess I already beat ya to it."

He kicked the walker, turning it over on its back. He put his boot over its throat, locking it against the ground. Even though it was clawing at his pants, he looked down at it in silence, and Beth swore she'd never seen him look more pissed before. Merle bent down closer and he hissed down at it. "Y'ain't never gonna destroy me." With that he sent his bayonet through the decaying skull that crunched sickeningly under the pressure. Brushing his arm off and taking a step back, he spit down at the corpse.

Merle knew he'd gotten out of hand, but as brutal as it was, he'd needed that. Out of breath and face glistening with sweat, he crouched down with his hands on his knees.

Beth swallowed, regretting that she'd ever made the decision to follow him. She thought her heart was going to jump out of her throat when a twig snapped from under her foot. It happened so fast, Merle twirled around, knees bent and arms stretched out, ready for any threat to present itself, but when he met Beth's blue eyes his face simply wrinkled together in an incredulous scowl.

Oh, boy.

"The hell? Girl? That you?"

Beth felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water over her head. With a red face, she tucked her blond lock behind her ear and stepped into the light. She had sense enough to look ashamed of herself, eyes turned down and fingers awkwardly braiding together. Daring a glance, she smiled sheepishly at him. Merle straightened up again, arms hanging at his sides and let his head fall back with a long troubled groan.

"I- I can explain."

"And just what the hell do you think you're doin' out here?"

Beth shifted. "Keeping an eye on you."

He scowled at her again, shaking his head like he had no idea what to make of what she was saying. She wasn't prepared when he grabbed her, roughly pulling her closer. "Are you out of your god damn mind?"

Beth tried to pull her arm back but his gripped tightened and she grimaced with pain.

"I'm talkin' to ya! Are ya fixin' to get yerself killed?"

"Quit your shouting! And let go of me!"

"I'll shout as much as I goddamn like! You-" his lips tightened and let go of her, only to pace back and forth in front of her. "You better have a damn good explanation for this."

Looking at the ground, she shrugged. "I didn't want you to be alone out here." To be fair, it hadn't sounded half as stupid thinking it in her mind as it did saying it. Merle looked as if he thought it sounded as ridiculous as she did.

"Do I look helpless to you?"

She only gave him an incredulous glare as response. He shook his head at her and wiped the blood off his bayonet on his pants. "You didn't come out here alone, did you?"

Merle found it strange that Rick had sent her out. Because that would be the only logical explanation, right? She wouldn't have been able to sneak out from under their noses, too easy to get spotted. Too open, especially in this light. "They too chicken to come over themselves? Damsel being offered to the beast, that type a deal?" He was surprised Daryl hadn't come himself.

She sent him another glare. That Merle thought she wasn't smart or capable enough to work her way out of the prison to follow him didn't flatter her at all. She'd just jumped up on the loading platform when nobody was looking as soon as she realized he was going. "Couldn't let you just go." Her voice was still soft.

"So they were stupid enough to let ya come out to ensure my return? Mighty kind. Officer Friendly still ain't opposed ta fighin' dirty, I see." He didn't think Beth was strong enough to hold her own, and she didn't blame him. She knew she wasn't a warrior. Still, it stung a little.

"Could say the same for you." She crossed her arms and looked down at the walker he'd recently taken down. "What _was_ that?"

His eyes followed hers and all the humour disappeared from his face. He grabbed her unceremoniously by her arm and pulled her along with him. "X-rated, and none of yer business!"

"Maybe next time you want to blow off some steam you should talk to someone instead of just up'n storm out like a teenager!" she said quickly as he was pulling her along in the direction of the truck.

"Like a _what_?" he halted.

"A…" Beth blushed. "a teenager."

Biting together he sent her a glare that silenced her in an instant. "Funny coming from someone who ain't even finished puberty, missy."

That struck a chord inside her, and she growled with frustration. Before she realized what she was doing, she thrust out her fisted hand that crashed against his chest with a thud. Not that she thought it did any good except making her fingers and knuckles hurt, but the look that appeared on Merle's face certainly made up for it.

Merle didn't know what shocked him more; that Beth had balls enough to hit him or that it actually stung, even if a little.

"You- you… I'm sick of you!"

He frowned at her. "Yeah? Well, tough break there, missy. Suits me just fine. Soon as you're at the prison, I'll get off yer ass and you can get off'a mine."

Beth groaned emphatically, throwing her arm in the air. "You keep acting like you're the only one people treat unfair! Grow up!"

The hand that was still around her slender arm tightened again. "You better watch your mouth, sugar. I've done a lot more to people for much less."

"You're just trying to scare me." And it was working.

He yanked her closer. "They already think I'm the Devil in there. Maybe I ought'a play the part more, give them something _real _to talk about"

"I'm not going to let you leave just 'cause you've done _nothing_ to make people believe otherwise and because you have the shortest fuse in the whole state of Georgia! What about Daryl? Just gonna leave him?"

Merle frowned at her as it all fell into place. "Oh, lord," he mumbled, a series of soft chuckles and chortles immediately escaping him. Beth stared at him like he mocking her. "Kid," he shook his head at her, amusement still evident in his eyes. "weren't plannin' to neither."

Beth opened her mouth, ready to retort with the fire that was burning inside her, but it quickly faded when she registered what he'd said. The sheepish frown that almost immediately appeared on her face nearly made Merle laugh. "Y-you weren't? But why did you come out all the way here, then?"

If he wanted to be completely honest with himself, the thought of leaving had entered his mind one or two times, but ultimately, he knew his place was where his brother was. He huffed, the stern look back on his face. "Man can't take a break after bein' subject to a no more? And damnit, I don't need to explain myself to some blonde stupid brat! Yer coming back with me right now."

He turned around, pulled her along again only to be met by the snarling and growling mouth of a walker. "Shit!" He hardly had time to shove the walker away before four other geeks stumbled out from the woods at their sides. He swore again, shoving Beth behind him. He could take a few walkers alone, but looking out for himself and a plus one when four were at them was too much, even for him.

"Girl."

Beth was unconsciously tugging at the back of his shirt, seeking the little comfort he could give her. "Girl! You got a weapon or something?"

She swallowed in her head at her recklessness. "I forgot my gun at the prison."

"Where the fuck are the others?" he rasped, backing them away from the advancing walkers.

"Others?"

"Ain't got time for dumb answers!" He shot his hands out, gripped the head of the nearest walker and shoved his bayonet through its eyesocket. One down.

"Oh." Beth said apprehensively. "About that. They kind of didn't send me."

"What?!" He turned his head, pinned her with his piercing eyes.

"It's just me. They don't know."

His gave her a quick once-over, as if he was trying to assess her. Shaking his head, he pinned her with his eyes again. "Oh, you've got _a lot _of explaining ta do."

He saw as Beth's eyes shifted to look at something over his shoulder and widened. "Look out!"

At her outburst, Merle twirled around, shoved his bayonet through the head of the walker that was charging on him, but neither he nor Beth saw the second bigger one that came up on his flank. Before Merle had time to retract the blade that was still stuck in the slumping body's head, the bigger walker charged and made Merle topple over, taking the snarling beast with him.

Merle grunted, fighting to keep the walker above him from sinking its teeth into his throat but its weight was growing heavier and heavier. Was this the way he was going to go? Because of a brat? Fuckin' idiot, he told himself. It'll be your own damn reckless fault.

Right when he thought it was all over, when his arm finally gave in, he thought he heard something akin to a war cry, and the weight of the squirming corpse was suddenly ripped away from him. Instantly getting to his feet, Merle only saw the walker on top of Beth for a second before he heard a growl from behind and had to whirl around to face the demon. It was the decaying body of a woman that once might have been pretty. Half of her face had been chewed off, the base of her right jawbone was showing and her eyes where staring and pale with a yellow glow to them. "You're one ugly piece of shit," he growled, gripping the hair of the dead woman. He pulled her head back and shoved the bloody bayonet all the way in to the base of it, beneath the jaw and out the head.

He didn't linger to see that the job had been done correctly, quickly made his way over to Beth who was crying and screaming in blind panic underneath the much too heavy walker that was desperately trying to take a bite out of her throat. With a furious growl, Merle took an iron hold on the back of the shirt it was wearing, lifting it only just enough so he could penetrate the head.

Beth kicked and crawled out from underneath it, disgust clearly evident in her face when brain matter and blood dripped down on her stomach. Merle let the body slump to the ground, but before he let himself relax he looked around. All threats seemed to have been eliminated.

He frowned when he saw a walker he knew he hadn't killed sat slumped with its back against a tree, skull cracked and covered with blood. Well, I'll be damned, he thought. She wasn't completely helpless, after all.

He made his way over to Beth who was still sitting on the ground, panting with a distant look on her face. He pulled her to stand up, padded his hands all over her bare arms for any signs of bites or scratches. "You okay?"

Her whole body was shaking, she didn't look nowhere near okay, but she still nodded. Merle scanned her quickly. Any other person would probably have tried to comfort her, but Merle didn't have patience nor time for that. _Good enough. _He yanked her with him again, strong fingers locked around her arm.

"Hey!" she protested, stumbling behind him and trying to free herself but it was no good. Great. Back to _this _again. She swore, he was as insensitive and callous as a wall of bricks.

"I'm taking ya back right now. I bet yer pa' will be very delighted to hear about where you've been to."

Beth gasped. "You can't tell them I snuck out!"

"I'll tell yer pa' ya did just that and right from under their noses, too. Security's supposed to be better'n that, for god's sake."

Beth bit her lip, trying to pull her hand back as they got to the truck. "Don't tell them, or I'll say you were a part of it!"

Merle froze, eyes trained dangerously on her for a moment. "Just get in the truck."

When they were inside, Merle started the engine, glancing over at her as they pulled out.

"Really expect they'd believe ya for a second if ya told 'em that?" he said after they had driven in an awkward silence for a little while.

She shrugged, crossing her arms and glanced over at him. "No, but when I tell them you took me with you as a revenge but had a sudden change of heart and threatened to hurt me if I said anything about it, I'm sure they'll be a little more inclined to."

His jaw visibly clenched. When did she get so sneaky? "You blackmailing little shit." Merle almost sounded impressed.

"And another thing-"

"What, want my other hand too, now?"

She ignored his comment. "You have to let me look at your arm."

He rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "'Course, I do. Want to do a full body scan while yer at it?"

The blood rushed up to her face, the impact of what that meant sinking in. _Focus_. "You don't have to act so tough all the time, y'know. You might not think you need this, but your body does. It's bled through that excuse of a cloth you're using for bandage, by the way."

He glanced down at his arm. She was right. The beige fabric had turned dark red over the area that was directly covering the wound. "Had worse."

"Doesn't justify neglecting it altogether."

"And yet it's so easy."

"I'm good at what I do, Merle."

"If yer as good at patchin' people up as yer at killin' walkers, lord help us all."

"You're mean."

"And yer the most obnoxious piece of sweetmeat I ever came across."

She snorted, re-crossing her arms and looked out the window again.

He glanced quickly her way. "Given up yet?"

"Nope."

"I could do this all day, sweetmeat."

"Looks like you only got 500 meters left, to me." He followed her eyes and saw the watchtower of the prison that was peaking over the trees.

The frown that formed on his face made her smile. "Bet you just dragged a dirty towel over that wound, called it clean, and put that sorry excuse for bandage over. Sloppy and quick, just like Daryl."

"Who're you calling sloppy, missy? If I remember it correctly, I ain't the one who forgot their only weapon before they ran out into the woods."

She snorted. "I wouldn't have if you'd just stayed and acted like an adult."

"Is that right, little miss perfect? An adult would have been able to hold their own out there, and not get their ass saved for 'em."

"Hey! I took out one of those things on my own!"

"Alright, alright." he said, raising one hand in a mock surrender, still mindful of the road ahead. "Y'ain't completely useless, good on you."

All he got back was a glare which made him chuckle in that way that got on Beth's nerves. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Fine," he said after a while. "Fine. If it'll keep your panties from twisting together, ya can take a look at my arm. But only when I say go and not where the others can see. I don't want to hear two shits about any of it when it's over, y'hear?"

Her eyes that suddenly turned hopeful stirred something inside him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Maybe he didn't dislike this kid as much as he thought he did. Hell, she had more spunk than people gave her credit for, that much was obvious. She sure knew how to get on his nerves, though. "Saves me a lot of explaining, anyway. Don't have the patience for people hoverin' all over me just 'cause you had the urge to play extortionist with 'good intentions'."

She pursed her lips to hide the pleased and satisfied smile that was tugging at the corners of them. She failed horribly. He wanted to tell her to wipe that look off her face, but she looked so darn cute, sitting there, he decided to let her be.

Merle Dixon, blackmailed by a seventeen year old girl.

Fuck.


End file.
